crazykingsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Temple of the Serpent King (Level 50)/@comment-29206838-20171009230856
Finally boys! I beated it! Now, before I share my strategy, some premises: since the last update (the new "orc land" levels) I've reached 750 stars, which means 9 active card slots (10 watching the ad) instead of the usual 8. Secondly, you will spend a lot of gems reviving your heroes, so be sure to have quite a stash before starting (also consider that if you're going to hire the 50 gems hero like I did, once for every try... in the end is a rather expensive business). Today I've absolutely nothing to do, so here is a detailed strategy: Just to be clear, that's how I will call the various parts of the level: And these are the tower slots, each one associated with a number: x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Equipment: Avatar: ''' Helm: Helm of Many Eyes lv. 5 Weapon: Crystalline lv. 5 Accessory: Girdle of Pain lv. 4 Armor: Vermillion Plate lv. 5 Shield: Carrion Aegis Boots: Boots of Quantum Stride lv. 2 (these seem quite necessary to kill the Wyrmidon Augurs before they reach the Bridge and to quickly get back Home and catch the invisible enemies; this level is already quite micro-management intensive, and maybe with even more microing you can succed without the Boots of Quantum Stride. I definitely would not have pulled the victory without them) '''Towers: Slowdown lv. 8 Poison lv. 8 Lightning lv. 8 Tesla lv. 4 Gatling lv. 1 (I'm pretty sure that's not necessary. Very powerful, but the most dangerous enemies in this level -aside from the Wyrmidon Augurs and their souls- are the ones with high physical protection, so it might even be better to use a different tower with magical damage like Well of Souls, or a spell or even another hero) Spells: Freeze lv. 8 Glyph of Fatigue lv. 7 Healing Spring lv.7 (useful to save some gems by delaying the inevitable reviving of your heroes, and to keep your defenses intact. Every character and every health point matters, but if you have a very large stash of gems it might be better to use a different spell or another hero) Clarion Call lv. 7 Heroes: Cindara lv. 6 (mostly for the area of effect magical damage and because she can hurl fireballs on the high ground. That being said, I can see Valorius or even Thunder Moose being equally good in this level) The 50 gems hired hero (can't remember his name) x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Wave 1: Before launching the wave I always start by hiring the 50 gems hero, moving him and my avatar more or less in the middle of the square formed by towers 1-2-3-4 and dropping the first Clarion Call in the same spot. Build two Teslas on slots 3 and 4, Gatling on slot 5 and Slow on slot 9 (I've tried by starting with double poison on slots 10 and 11 like suggested in other strategy guides, but didn't work with my setup). Launch the wave. A bunch of Wyrmidon Warmongers will approach. The best way to deal with them is to use a Glyph of Fatigue and soon after a Freeze as soon as they get in range of your teslas. When you have enough mana summon Cindara, build another tesla on slot 6 and upgrade your teslas: focus on upgrading damage on slot 3-4 and both damage and range on slot 6, but don't max them out (you need the mana for Poison Towers). The Warmongers should be easily dispatched this way. Prepare yourself for the Royal Javelineers that come right after. Put them down one by one with your avatar and heroes while being in range of an Healing Spring to avoid death. In the meantime build two Poison Towers on slots 10 and 11 and start upgrading them (they should each have 2 upgrade on damage and 1 upgrade on poison resistance by the time wave 3 starts). Then you should have enough mana to build another poison on slot 8. After the Javelineers, Wave 1 is pretty easy: enemies come sparsely and they only melee. Keep on upgrading your Poison Towers on slot 10-11. Wave 2: Wave 2 is pretty easy, but needs some microing and you need to save some spells for Wave 3.Move your Avatar near slot 8 and Cindara near slot 4. Slot 6 Tesla with upgraded range will be able to target enemies coming down the ramp from Platform B, same story for Poison Tower on slot 8. Your hero must be near slot 8 to reveal the invisible enemies coming from Platform B, enabling Tesla and Poison to target them and soften them up. Cindara from the lower side of Home can launch fireballs on the high ground of Platform B; she instead can't target the high ground of Platform A from any position. Use all your mana to upgrade Poison Towers on slot 10 and 11 (as said, they should AT LEAST each have 2 Concentrated Venom upgrade and 1 Corrosive Fumes upgrade by the time Wave 3 starts) and all the remaining mana to upgrade damage on your Teslas. Buy 1 upgrade for Gatling if you can afford it. Upgrading Teslas (and Gatling) is useful to help against the Plaguebringers that appear in this wave. Use Healing Spring and Clarion Call to tackle them (and if you're desperate use Glyph of Fatigue, but if possible is best saved for beginning of wave 3). DON'T use freeze. Save it for beginning of wave 3. Waves 3 and 4: That's where it gets tricky.Move your heroes near slots 3-5, towards the upper side of Home; that's because an army of Javelineers will stream in from both Platform A and Platform B. The ones on Platform B can launch their javelins on the low ground, targeting your characters, but the ones on Platform A can't, so stay away from Platform B. As soon as Wave 3 starts, from the Corridor entrance, 6 Wyrmidon Augurs will appear. They are your worst enemies right now, and is crucial to kill them at most immediately after they cross the Bridge and they enter Home. If they get any further their souls will have enough energy to reach the end line. Killing them all before they cross the bridge is very tricky, and that's why you should have upgraded your poison towers on slots 10-11: as soon as Wave 3 starts, place a Glyph of Fatigue between Poison Towers on slots 10-11. The Glyph will slow them enough to use a Freeze to catch them all in place (like shown in figure), immediately between and after your Poison Towers (that's why you saved Freeze and Glyph from previous wave). The Poison Towers should be able to kill or at least to soften them up enough for your Avatar to finish them off before they cross the bridge (here is where the Boots of Quantum Stride shine the most, because in the meantime some invisible enemies will reach Home, and returning there quickly is essential).Wave 3 is so micro intensive that you'll probably lose track of when Wave 4 starts. During this wave you have to watch out: more Augurs will come, mixed with other enemies, but it's less scary because they will appear only one at a time. It's still a tricky part: you will be so focused on micromanaging everything, trying to keep your heroes alive while at the same time trying to keep the Augurs away from Home that losing track of one of them is very easy, especially while they are immersed in the concotion of enemies. If one Augur gets too close to the bridge don't hesitate and use Clarion Call (or anything else) just to stop it from crossing the bridge. The bulk of Wave 4 tho is a bunch of Royal Executioners (very high physical resistance) with some Plaguebringers to top it off. When the Executioner reach Home all Teslas must have maxed damage, and possibly a couple of range upgrade as well. Use the Glyph of Fatigue between your Teslas, use Freeze only if desperate (it should be saved for Wave 5, the thoughest one).Use all the remaining mana to max out damage on Poison Towers and if something is left, upgrade Poison Resistance and/or start placing the Lightning Towers on slots 1, 2 and 7 (don't upgrade yet). Wave 5: That's probably the toughest Wave. It's not about micromanaging, is about having some punch: a flood of Royal Executioners will stream in from all sides. If everything went well you should be in a situation like the one in the figure (don't mind the fact that I have 9 out of 10 health, I replayed the level just to do the photos for this guide and one Royal Executioner slipped through): your Poison Towers on slots 10-11 maxed out, the one on slot 8 almost maxed, Teslas damage maxed, some Lightning Towers already in place. Now, if you followed my advices you should have a Glyph and a Freeze ready to go. As soon as some Executioners have passed your deadly Poison Towers 10-11, drop a Glyph right in the middle (seems an almost nothing move, instead is crucial). The Executioners will keep on coming. You'll have to be quick: as they die and give you a bunch of mana upgrade everything you can, upgrade range on Tesla, max every Poison Tower, upgrade Gatling, upgrade Lightning Towers both in damage branch and chain lightning branch, use Healing Spring, try to micro a little to catch anything that slips through. The big work, believe it or not, is done by the Poison Towers, and that's why they should be prioritized (I've tried many times by upgrading Lightning Towers first, but it doesn't work). Now, the icing on the cake are the Plaguebringers and the couple of Augurs mixed in the army of enemies. When you see that the push from Executioners + Plaguebringers has almost cracked your defenses (it will happen) Freeze them in range of your Teslas; that's the moment to track the Augurs, send your Avatar to kill them, and quickly get back Home (thanks, Boots of Quantum Stride). Waves 6-7-8-9: That's when the Boss makes his entrance. Remember to keep your guys on the top side of Home, near Platform A, to avoid the Javelineers to launch their javelins from Platform B.The boss occasionally launches a huge fireball in the air that strikes the ground shortly after. At the best of my knowledge on this level the fireball always targets your Avatar (I've seen the same boss launching the same Fireball targeting other friendly characters on other levels). The fireball is a one-shot-kill on the Clarion Call soldiers; that means: keep your Avatar away from them and from the other heroes, and keep on popping Healing Spring on your Avatar as soon as available.Now, a bunch of stuff is going to enter the screen. You will be flooded with mana: upgrade every damaging tower till it's maxed (Lightning Towers on slots 1 and 2 should be the last, because if everything ELSE is maxed, they will see very little action). I chose to place the last available Lighning Tower on slot 13 (and maxed it out a.s.a.p.), and the three remaining Slowdown Towers on the last free slots 12, 14 and 15 (you will have enough mana to max out your Slowdown Towers as well, just prioritize damage). When Lightning Towers reach the 1000 mana damage upgrade and the 400 mana chain lighning upgrade they become an absolute powerhouse, so trust me when I say that very little is going to cross the Bridge to Home, especially if you keep on using Clarion Call, Freeze and Glyph of Fatigue as soon as they are available (I personally mostly used Glyph on the Corridor, immediately after Poison Towers 10-11, where most of the enemies will be before they get fulminated). Just keep track of the few Augurs that show up during this phase and kill them quickly (if you use Glyph and Freeze correctly they will die with everything else, you won't even notice). Near the middle of wave 9 a bunch of Royal Executioners will show up from the Corridor entrance; they are the enemy last huge force: freeze and slow them and you should be good.The Boss moves so slowly that by the time he crosses the bridge there will be very few enemies left on screen. You can ignore them and you can ignore the green and blue serpents that the boss summons here and there; in the end, they are ininfluential. When the boss enters Home your only job is to keep him busy. If you're not familiar with the trick: you need to target the Boss with a hero; when the hero gets close the Boss stops for a split second and faces you, ready to strike with his axe. Rapidly move away from him and repeat: the faster you can do it the slower the Boss will advance, to the point that he almost stops on the spot. The best spot to enact this strategy is in range of Teslas and Gatling. That's where you will bleed out a bunch of gems reviving your heroes trying to keep the Boss in place. 'Random notes:'if you're wearing a lv. 2 or higher Girdle of Pain you should not call the waves early (not that there would be any need anyway) because the ring gives you more mana by waiting than to anticipating the waves. Same story for the little boss animation at the beginning of Wave 6: during the animation the Girdle of Pain is still collecting mana (and for instance if you had some Mana Towers they would keep on gathering mana buckets during the animation). That's it, enjoy!